


{Fanart} not today (a long and lustrous winter)

by regalducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Groundhog Day AU, grevling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalducky/pseuds/regalducky
Summary: Emma knows what to expect when there are new magical problems in town - monsters, curses, and memory loss. It's been her life for years now. Defeat the evil, figure out what can break the curse, and try not to lose your mind when you get a third, or fourth, copy of your memories dumped into your head. Easy.Unfortunately, this time somebody's flipped the script on her, and now she's trapped living the same day over and over and over again. And she's the only one who remembers.





	{Fanart} not today (a long and lustrous winter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grevling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grevling/gifts).



> Thank you sqsn mods for being the best always, to swen for never giving up on swan queen. thanks to you this relationship will go on.  
> it was truly an honor making art for this fic, i wish i could've done it justice im sorry Bailey. you're a true talent and your story has blessed my life, i'd like for everyone to check her fic and give it a lot of love it deserves it, bailey deserves it.<3


End file.
